


In the House, In a Heartbeat

by Folle (orphan_account)



Series: Sportacus and Robbie Discover the Secrets of the Universe [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: :), Blood and Gore, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and now robbie is said character, i love beating up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Folle
Summary: Prompt: robbie is traumatized by horror movie-esque incident that happened in school and sportaboi accidentally brings up something that reminds him of it, maybe even it comes back for revenge. zombies/infected people anyone?
Alternate title: Glanni Glæper sets a fucking school on fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> god i am so tired, forgive any mistakes i was up til 8am working on the end.

Sportacus always noticed that it was around this time of year that Robbie behaves himself. He never sees the man save for late at night, and the few, extraordinarily rare times he sees him in the day time, he looks like a corpse. His hair isn’t styles, skin paler than usual, heavy and dark bags under his eyes, and he doesn’t wear his normal clothing, but instead jeans and a hooded sweater. He knows that the clothes are comfy, but they are unlike Robbie.

When Robbie is out of his lair, he walks like the dead, and ignores everyone. The children would cling to his legs, and he would just continue on his way to where ever he went. No one really knew, as he would walk in circles until they let go or stopped following him, and then he’d disappear from town and wouldn’t show up until the next day.

The following week, he’d be back to normal, and plotting to make the children lazy as per usual. If anyone brought up how he acted, he’d pretend like he had no clue what he was talking about, and continue plotting. Even when Sportacus had cornered him, he played dumb and refused to speak about it.

Sportacus considered letting the whole thing go. It obviously made Robbie uncomfortable even when he was lying through his teeth. But if it drained the life out of his best friend how could he let it go? He considered the fact that maybe when he cornered him in an alley, he was afraid one of the children were going to hear him, and so he lied about whatever had been bothering him.

It lead him to crawling down into his lair the next night, after all the children had gone to bed, and he was certain that Robbie was sleeping. At least he hoped he was sleeping. Sportacus knew that the man did not have the best sleeping habits, and he has been meaning to bring it up, but there was never a good time.

When he entered the lair, everything was pitch black, evidence that Robbie must not have been home. Sportacus was close to shrugging his shoulders and leaving, hoping to catch him later, but then he heard it. Some banging and a bit of static in the depths of the bunker.

He followed the noise the best he could, yet he still bumped his face into walls. He had only been back there once, and he was in such pain and panic that he couldn’t remember much about the layout. But he finally found a closed door with a dim light glowing out of the cracks. Carefully and slowly, he opened up the door as to not make a noise. Once it was opened up enough, he poked his head in to peer into the dark room.

The room was a mess, there only being a metal folding chair which Robbie was currently occupying, an ancient looking television, and mountains of cardboard boxes. Robbie was wearing his hoodie ensemble, leaning forward with a VCR tape in his hand. His back was turned towards Sportacus, so he couldn’t see what his expression was. The room was lit up dimly with static coming from the T.V. Robbie popped in a tape into the player attached to it. What came up was a very sorrowful woman in a nice suit, sitting at a desk with papers in her hands.

_”-And in other new, tragedy strikes in the heart of Stóribær as a freak security accident claims the lives of over 200 innocent men and women. The local high school, which is renowned for its tight security measures, ends up being its downfall. When the power went out, the security system failed, and sealed the school, which would be their tomb. When a fire was set to the building by an unknown perpetrator, students and faculty were trapped inside, unable to escape. The inferno raged for days until finally, only a few mere hours ago, the fire department managed to quell the flames. After being sent inside to check for bodies, the corpses were unidentifiable, but all 279 recorded students and faculty were accounted for. Our prayers go out to everyone in Stóribær and the surrounding areas who has lost someone due to this great failure on CPRE’s part, and the suspected arson, and father of one of the students who was seen fleeing the scene of the crime, Glanni-”_

The television was promptly shut off before the first name could be given out, and Robbie was quite audibly sobbing. Sportacus wanted nothing more than to go in there and scoop the man up in his arms. He must have lost someone dear to him that day. But he knew his limits, and if Robbie wanted to mourn in peace, then Sportacus wasn’t going to ruin that. The elf silently snuck out after Robbie stood up from his chair, and headed for the door.

The next day Robbie was still in his slump, and Sportacus still wanted to hug him. The man in question was on a bench, head tilted back and watching the clouds roll by. After being told by Sportacus to try and be quiet because Robbie was going through something difficult, they were also doing the same thing. Whenever one of them would see a shape, they would point at the sky and whisper it to the other. Sportacus, being the elf he was, did sit-ups next to them.

A small beeping came from Stephanie’s pocket, and the girl practically shot up. “Oh no!” And without further explanation, she shot off in the direction of her home, leaving everyone confused in her dust.

Trixie simply shrugged and told everyone to let it go, and so everyone did. No one knew Steph better than Trixie, and if she said it was fine, then, well, who were they to argue.

About an hour late, with everyone doing pretty much the same thing, except Sportacus, who had switched to doing small laps around the soccer field. Stephanie came back with a very neat, small cake covered in purple frosting and chocolate shaving.

She boldly walked up in from of Robbie, who’s head was still leaned back watching the sky. “Um, Robbie Rotten?” she asked to get his attention.

He tilted his head down, and was looking worse than he usually did this time of year. His face was completely void of any emotion, and that in of itself scared Stephanie. “What do you want little girl?” he asked, a familiar snarl in his tone, but lacked the meaning it usually had.

Stephanie did not let this stop her, and instead put on a cheery smile and held out the cake to him. “I noticed that you’ve been looking sad lately, so I made you a cake to help cheer you up!”

“No thank you, I don’t want any cake.”

Everyone froze.

“Wh-what?”

“Didn’t you hear me the first time? I don’t want your cake, now leave me alone.”

Heartbreak was written all over Stephanie’s face, and her arms started to shake. “B-But I made this cake just for you-”

“And I want to be left alone! So why don’t you just beat it already!” Robbie jumped to his feet looming over her.

Sportacus assumed that the anger was better than his constant apathy, however the way Stephanie shook in front of him was concerning to say the least. He stopped in his exercise and moved towards the wall, along with all the other kids.

The cake in Stephanie’s hands dropped to the ground, splattering vivid lilac frosting everywhere. “Why do you have to be so mean all the time Robbie Rotten? I was just trying to be nice!” she yelled shoving him in the chest. It knocked him back down onto the bench, and she stood there with her arms crossed, awaiting an answer.

“A _brat_ like you wouldn’t understand,” he spat out. He stood back up and stopped away, smooshing the caked against the pavement.

Sportacus ran after him, and even though it wasn’t too hard for him to catch up, Robbie was going much faster than usual. Not yet running, mind you, but now his usual crawl.

“Robbie please stop!” Sportacus pleaded. He grabbed Robbie by his wrist, and when the man easily slipped out of his grasp, he grabbed the hood of his sweater, which jerked him back when it cut into his throat.

_Heart beating, so fast that it drowns out everything else. He doesn’t look back, he can’t, because if he does, he’s going to end up like everyone else. His lung ache and his chest scream in protest, but his feet still carry him on. The stomach churning scent of viscera makes him want to vomit, and the sting of bleach in his nose burns, but_

_He._

_Can’t._

_Stop._

_If he stops, even just for a moment, it will catch up, and he will be just like everyone else he has come across. There’s a weak voice for help, and all he can spare is a glance over at the gore slicked floors, and see an arm twitching. Blood is pouring out of their mouth, and the choking and sputtering gets fainter the further away he gets. He can see the security closet, and if he can just reach it, then-_

_He is jerked back, and the neckline of his sweater cuts into his neck. Almost directly after he is thrown to the ground, and the wind is knocked out of him. It all happens so fast that all he sees in a blur of skin and red coming at him, and he never knew he was that strong because he manages to shove the body off of himself. He doesn’t have time to grab anything, and starts in with his hands-_

Robbie eyes are blown wide, and he uncharacteristically steadies himself at an abnormal speed. Without even thinking, he swings his fist around and socks Sportacus right in the cheek, swiping across his face. His chest is heaving as the elf is sent to the ground in the knockback. He doesn’t look back at the elf, and sprints off into the distance, faster than anyone had ever seen him move.

Sportacus was left on the ground to be helped up by the children, and handed a handkerchief (after some thorough convincing) by Stingy to blot up all of the blood dripping out of his nose. He barely responds as he gets to his feet, unable to stop staring at Robbie retreating form.

Without any regard for the blood dripping down his face and staining his shirt, Sportacus got up and ran after him. Even with the children all protesting, the only thing he could focus in on was the baggy, grey hoodie in the distance.

There were seemingly endless twists and turns that Robbie took, shortcutting through parts of town that Sportacus didn’t even know existed, like the jail cell in the mayor’s office, which left him confused, and let Robbie get away. Although he was miffed that he slipped from his grasp, Sportacus wondered how long exactly Robbie had lived in town, and how many of his schemes did he really not notice because of all the secret passage ways in LazyTown.

Sportacus tried opening up the hatch to his lair, but even with all his strength, the wheel wouldn’t budge. He spent a good half hour on it before heading back into town with his head hung down.

No one saw Robbie for a good two weeks after that. Not mopping around town, yelling at the kids to be quiet, trying to get rid of Sportacus, or even heading to the store to buy food. The elf tried every day to get that damn hatch open, and every day, the thing would still be locked. All of the children seemed to forget about the whole ordeal, glad to be without Robbie ruining their games for this long.

Sportacus wanted to forget about it too, just so at least the kids wouldn’t be concerned about his worry. But Robbie was his best friend, and he couldn’t just leave him like that for the sake of everyone else! He had even landed his airship near the hatch, just in case Robbie came out while he was sleeping.

The least likely of places he expected to see him was in his own airship though.

He woke up in the dead of night to someone sitting on the edge of his bed, back facing towards him. Sportacus, of course, knew it was Robbie. He’d know that silhouette from anywhere. He was wearing his normal clothing instead of the hooded sweater and jeans he had been wearing earlier. Not wanting to startle him, he slowly sat up. “Robbie, is there something wrong?” he inquired, speaking in a low voice.

“I wanted to, erm, apologize for, you know…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Punching me? It is okay Robbie, I should not have grabbed you like that. I should be the one apologizing for spooking you like that!”

Robbie didn’t say anything in return, just sitting there. His fingers clenched into the fabric of the sheet underneath them.

Sportacus spun out so he was sitting next to Robbie and lightly placed his hand over the other man’s. “Robbie, I do not know what happened to make you act like that, or to be sad all of the time around this time, but know that I will listen to anything you have to say.”

Robbie glanced over at the man, planning on just leaving, having accomplished what he came here for, but when he saw the earnest concern in his eyes, glimmering from the moonlight shining on them, he melted. “I l-” He got all choked up, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t do this, it was all too similar, all too painful.

Sportacus in return didn’t say anything, but instead pulled Robbie to his chest and petted the back of his neck. “I’m here for you Robbie,” he whispered in his ear before placing a light kiss to the side of his head.

_“Robbie it’s okay to cry you know.” A warm hand was placed on his cheek and turns his head to face the voice._

_“I can’t, Penny-” He’s choking back a sob, and his eyes burned from the tears that wanted to run down his face._

_“Penny is strong, Rob. She worked for the EMT guys, remember? You don’t need to act strong right now. Right now, you need to feel because that’s the only thing that separates us from them.”_

_He sniffles and the tears finally fall down his face, saturating the fabric of his shirt. “I lo-”_

_He places a hand over his and smiles, leaning in closer. “It’s ok, I know. I’m here for you Rob.”_

_There’s a loud scream, and he doesn’t know what’s happening anymore. Everything’s a blur. Hands are covering him, one set ripping, one set pulling. There’s even more screaming until everything is silenced by a deafening bang._

_Once everything is said and done, Penny is holding him to her chest. Her arms are tight around him painfully so. Blood is dripping down his face, and his clothes are sodden with it. And at his feet are two bodies. One is still, with short red hair and a striped, and the other one is holding his hand to his neck, crimson liquid spilling out from between his fingers._

_He can’t form any words, but made gurgling noises until he, as well went still. When his hand slipped away, there was a large chunk missing from his neck, and blood spurts everywhere._

_Penny sets him down, and aims the gun in her hand at the corpse’s head. He turns to face away, and plugs his ears. But still, he can hear the shot._

Robbie’s fingers dig sharply into Sportacus’ arms, making him let go immediately. His entire body is trembling. He tried so hard, _so hard_ to forget about all of this, but the stupid blue elf in front of him…

_He sits with his knees tucked close to his chest, cramped under the desk. The closet was a bust, long since raided. He can hear those damned things outside screeching. He can’t help but think back on how all of this went wrong. There had been a case of the sniffles making its round, but that couldn’t possibly have-_

_Those shots._

_Those shots and that fucking man in his God damn lab coat and shiny briefcase in the basement. Flu shots his ass. Why didn’t he realize it sooner? Why didn’t he break that motherfuckers leg before flimsily barricading that door._

_Smoke slowly starts filling the room. He think he can feel the heat from the floor below him. He remembers the cool plastic in his hand, and clenches his fist around it. “P-Paba? It’s me. Paba please I’m scared.”_

_“I know. It’ll all be over soon. Just think of me and your mama, okay?”_

_He sniffles and buries his face into his knees. “Yes Paba.” His voice cracks, and it gets harder and harder to contain the sobs. “I lo-”_

_“He is interrupted by a loud smash coming from the other side of the room, and by God is he terrified to check, but he can’t help but peek from under the desk. One of the windows is broken, and there is hook on the sill. He’s moving out the window before he can register what his body is doing, and climbing down the rope and towards the man wildly waving his arms on the ground below._

_He’s so overcome with joy that he ignores the twangs coming from the rope until it’s too late, and the ground is coming at him at an alarming rate._

_He wakes up, not exactly sure when he passed out. It was probably halfway through a lecture from Paba as he wailed in the backseat. But he’s dressed in a down, and there’s a woman in scrubs asking for his name. He almost instinctively says Robert Glæper, but manages to catch the words before they leave him tongue. “Robbie Rotten. My name is Robbie Rotten.”_

Robbie’s emotions are running high and wild, and he can’t stop those damn tears from getting everywhere. Especially not Sportacus’ shirt.

“There you go Robbie, just let it all out.”

Once Robbie had cried until he started dry heaving, he managed to collect himself enough to sit up-right. “I’m sorry for that little… display…”

Sportadork just gave him one of his big, doofy smiles and settled his hand on Robbie’s shoulder. “It is good for you to let things out Robbie. If you are ready to talk…”

Robbie shakes his head and wipes his eyes. “No, I’m not ready to talk about it. And I don’t think I ever will be. I’m just… tired.”

Sportacus perks up at that, and dashes across his ship, shouting for something or another. “Oh Robbie! We can have a sleepover then! I even have pajamas you can wear! My bed may be a little too small for the both of us, but we are best friends, so it should not matter that much!” That damned elf dumped the clothes in Robbie’s lap, and turned his back.

Robbie really couldn’t argue, especially after the man saw him cry like a blubbering baby, and held him in his arms nonetheless. Maybe he could actually get a decent night’s rest in the same bed… He did get changes, into the annoyingly blue plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt. They were too loose, and a bit too short on him, but he really couldn’t complain when they smelled like Sportadork.

The elf practically dragged him into bed, and wrapped himself around him like vines, face buried into the villain’s chest, and was snoring within the minute.

Robbie would have liked to complain, to maintain even a semblance of his nature, but he was far too drowsy from the insomnia, and the warmth, and the peace he finally felt deep in his heart. He found his eyelids growing heavy, and his muscles going lax. He could only manage to whisper one thing before succumbing to sleep:

”I love you.”


End file.
